Do You Want to Play Again?
by RobotToxic
Summary: The Vocaloids are scattered throughout a dark woods, each following a different path...with no memory of each other or how they got here. Their only memory they have are their names...but with each page, the memories start to return...and a man who has no face starts the chase. Based on the song: "Slender" by VocaApple. "Slender Man, let's play again The game that seeks revenge."


*I don't own the Vocaloids or Slenderman, I only own the story.

**I don't own the song or song's lyrics in italics at the very beginning of each chapter, that belongs to **VocaApple **on YouTube

* * *

_Finding yourself all alone with lack of memory_

_You are drawn to an empty house nearby, suspiciously._

How did I get here, in these dark woods? And...why aren't there any people around? I feel like I should know why I'm here but it's as if the memories are being blocked off…all I can remember is that my name is Len. Len…Ka…Ka…Kagamine…? That sounds right. I patted my pockets, feeling something weighing me down on one side. I pulled a flashlight, I flicked the switch on. It flickered on, the batteries must be close to being shot…I had to smack it a few times to make it stop it. I shone the beam of thin light around the ground around me then shined it against the trees. I raised an eyebrow to see a small note by my foot. I bent down and picked it up. My heart suddenly started to pound through my chest, my hair standing on end. My head started to hurt, mixing with the panic and a sudden stomachache. My eyes darted around; trying to figure out what was the sudden cause of my panic. I jumped a foot off of the ground when I heard a tree twig snap and my vision got blinded by static, along with my ears. I don't care I have no idea where I am…I'm getting out of here! I ran straight forward, not stopping. Something inside me told me to not to turn around no matter what, I trusted it. I want to get out of these dark woods. I ran faster as an outline of a house came into the distance, hoping that someone was home. I made it to the front step and pounded on the front door. "Hello?! Anybody home?!" No one came to the door. The panic inside me grew until I couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm coming in! Don't hurt me please because I'm not here to hurt you! I promise!" I barged into the small cabin-like home, why was the door unlocked? I closed the door behind me and locked it. I rushed to the curtains and drew them shut. I turned back around and suspiciously looked around…why isn't there anyone here?

"Okay…maybe this wasn't a good idea…" I started to turn around but my headache advanced, making me flinch and stumble away from the door. I shook and held my head. "Ugh…I guess one stay in this place won't be too bad…I'll leave in the morning, or until my head stops acting like a semi hit it." My feet shuffled along the creaking wood floor, the more I walked through the house the more it looked like no one has lived here for a long time…I wonder why? Is there something lurking in the shadows outside? I mentally smacked myself. "Calm down, Len…you're just tired. Yeah, all you need is to get some rest…" I opened a door at the end of the hall. Good, a bedroom…all there was in here was a bare mattress on an old brass frame. As I entered the room, the headache receded, which was good but it bugged me why it would just suddenly appear then fade away? Like it didn't happen at all? I reached into my pocket and uncrumpled the note I found.

" 'Construction site – West'?" There's a construction site? It clicked in my brain. Construction site equals people. This construction site is my ticket out of these woods. I laid down on the creaky, solid as a rock mattress. I'll go find it in the morning…I need to get some rest. Hopefully I won't be as jumpy and feel better. I closed my eyes slowly, the next thing I knew, I was fast asleep.

…_**But why do I feel like someone's watching me…?**_

* * *

I LOVE this song! So much that I wanted to make a fanfic of it! But since I'm too big of a woose to play Slender myself, I'll rely on PewDiePie videos on the game. So...yeah...I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! ^-^


End file.
